Tornado Warnings
by Robotic Fox
Summary: The situation was already miserable enough. The weather outside was terrible and now, Kise and Kasamatsu are forced to hide in the basement until it calms down. How could it get any worst? Oh, maybe when a certain blonde decides he wants to play an innocent game of Twenty Questions. One-shot. KasaKise.


"I can't believe I am wasting my Saturday evening holed down here in the bottom of the goddamn school, just because of your idiocy." Kasamatsu growled out grouchily, running a frustrated hand through his thick ebony-black hair. Then, with the speed of a striking viper, that same hand launched out and smacked a familiar head of blonde hair. "If I die here because of your dumb ass, Ryouta…I swear I will find a way to kill you in the Afterlife and back."

"Ah, senpai!" You're such a bully!" Kise cried out, rubbing the abused side of his head delicately. Kasamatsu gave the freshmen some credit though. Kise had apparently anticipated him hitting him and had managed not to stumble over this time like he normally did. He had just swayed a little bit. Looks like Kise was finally getting something through his head for once.

Kise looked at him with offended yellow eyes as he whined, "Anyway, how in the world is this my fault? Last time I checked, I was just a basketball player and model. Not a freaking weather man."

"You're the one who insisted that we stay back and practice during a freaking tornado!" Kasamatsu snapped, glaring at his teammate moodily, arms crossed. "I can't believe I went along with it too. And now, because I trusted you, we're going to die down here!"

"How was I supposed to know that the storm outside was going to escalate into tornado weather?! You didn't know about it either, Yukio-senpai!" Kise practically whined out, probably hating the fact that Kasamatsu was putting the blame on him for something he couldn't control. "If I had known the weather would get this volatile, I would of gone to my house or to my photo shoot or something instead."

Rain was pounding relentlessly against the roof of the school, like someone had spilled a bunch of marbles down from the heavens, and they just happened to land on their school.

The wind outside was so fierce that even in the underground level of the school you could hear the branches of trees struggling against it, trying to remain in their rigid upright position. You didn't have to look outside to tell it looked like a hellhole outside, but Kasamatsu had wanted to take a peek. He hadn't been pleased with what he had seen.

The sky had been pitch black with clouds, making it almost seem like nighttime even though the sun hadn't even set yet. Wet leaves that had been unfortunate enough to unlatch themselves from their trees were tumbling around with random litter as the wind mercilessly fluttered them across the roads. Passing cars that drove by had their windshield wipers set on the highest setting as they drove over large puddles splotching the road, spraying even more water all over the place.

Kasamatsu would've been pissed if this had just been a normal rainstorm. But no, this crappy day had to up the ante a little bit. If you were completely silent for a few moments, you could hear it. The faint wail of a tornado siren off in the distance, crying out its alarm. The two players had barely caught it, seeing as the bounce of the basketball, the squeak of shoes, and just the weather outside in general practically made it obsolete in general.

Luckily, they had decided to take a short break and Kasamatsu had managed to catch it. They had quickly found a janitor who ushered them down to the basement of the school, something neither Kise or him knew the school even had.

Kasamatsu had been irritated enough about having to be in the cramped, dusty space… but had immediately grown pissed when Kise had began explaining some story that he read online where apparently the school staff trapped kids down in the school basement and buried the bodies or something. Not only did the blonde explain the story, he also went into details all the little things they had done to all the students once they had them all trapped. Kise had gotten an extra hard thump on the head for that one.

Luckily, when they reached the bottom, it didn't look like an area where bodies were buried at. It was just a dusty room that was practically empty except for a few janitorial items and some outdated desks decorating the inside. The walls were made of pure grey concrete that had some rather crude graffiti carved/written on it and the whole place was practically covered with dust… mostly because there was not really much of a floor and instead earth that should have been underneath the floor.

He guess technically, even despite the dreariness of the room, it was the perfect tornado fortification room. No windows, underground, and made of solid material.

The janitor had yelled down at them to stay down there until the alarm went off. He noted that he wanted to check around the rest of the school to make sure no one else was hanging around and that he would be down soon. It had been fifteen minutes since then, and the janitor had yet to show his face. What was taking him so long? The school wasn't very large compared to some of the more prestigious schools and it hadn't been like the janitor was a dinosaur. He had been middle-aged and seemed to get around just fine from what Kasamatsu had seen.

Over that period of time, he had decided to take a seat on the floor, his back slumped against the wall while Kise, at the moment, seemed to prefer sitting on one of the old cobweb-covered desks.

He didn't think an actual tornado hit either because he had seen footage of someone in their basement when a tornado hit and had heard the sounds. There had been no smashing or drilling sound like there had been in that video, nor had Kise been yelping with terror like the boy in the video had been.

In the back of his mind, Kasamatsu began to wonder for a moment if the janitor was finding the best weapon to kill the two of them with or locking the door right at that moment because the school wanted to do some sort of weird insanity test.

Damn it, Kise. This is exactly why he didn't like hanging around the blonde. The blonde always said something dumb and it would get to him the whole entire time. It was already a scary enough situation being stuck down here when a possible tornado might be coming, but now Kasamatsu was beginning to wonder if they were stuck in some weird horror movie plot now, thanks to Ryouta.

There was a reason Kasamatsu avoided horror movies and stories. It wasn't the gore or movie itself that terrified him, it was more the ideology behind the horror. Like for example, the prospect of being trapped in a basement in a situation like this with a strangely bloodthirsty school.

Hearing Kise whine to him, he knew that the blonde was correct. None of them had really heeded the warning that there would be a tornado. He had heard that a bad storm was approaching, and that there might possibly be some tornado warnings, but all of that stuff wasn't supposed to happen until nighttime. When the small little storm had happened outside, he and Kise had both just assumed that it was just a tiny storm before the actual one came tearing through way later in the night.

But the difference in that whole situation was that Kise had been the one to vocalize that, therefore, making putting the blame on him much easier. But despite it all, Kasamatsu knew that it wasn't entirely Kise's fault that they were trapped in this horrible situation. They should've both known that it was a bad time to be practicing their basketball skills and they should've gone home like everyone else.

In fact, Kasamatsu felt even more responsible. He was captain of the Kaijo High basketball team, damn it. He was supposed to be the smart and responsible one of the group. And he still was. But the fact that he let this little thing slip personally frustrated him. He was pretty sure Kise hadn't really noticed this little slip… nor did he think the blonde really thought Kasamatsu was blaming him for this whole thing, but still. Kasamatsu clenched his fists together.

Even when they weren't hosting practice or playing a game, Kasamatsu found himself feeling responsible for all the players. They were his teammates after all and they depended on him. And a good leader always stayed true to his friends.

So the fact that he let both him and Kise get holed up in this, Kasamatsu naturally felt guilty, especially since the blonde obviously admired him in some way, even if, (as much as Kasamatsu hated to admit it) Kise was the superior player in the sport. Kise did follow him around a lot, called him senpai, and could tolerate being kicked around a lot, so obviously some loyalty was there.

In fact, out of all the freshmen to join the team, Kise had been the one who showed the most potential out of all of them. If only the blonde wasn't such a bigmouth…

Still, when he had made the mental agreement to protect and be with his teammates, he didn't factor in a natural disaster in the whole calculation. He didn't think he could physically defeat a tornado. He was pretty sure The Wizard of Oz wasn't based on a true story of what happened when you got sucked up by a tornado. The best he could hope for was that there was no tornado and that it didn't hit.

"Yukio-senpai?" Kise suddenly piped out, cutting into the brunette's thoughts. Looking at the blonde, he heard Kise quietly hiss, "Are you frightened?"

Kasamatsu blinked at that before throwing the blonde a harsh look, thinking that maybe the blonde was making fun of him. Kasamatsu didn't appreciate when people did that to him. He was never one for jokes anyway and he definitely did not want to be joking with Kise in this kind of situation.

But he saw the blonde had no goofy grin or joke in his tone. In fact, Kise looked unusually serious, like he did whenever he was playing a basketball game. Kasamatsu soon was blinking in confusion, listening to the wind outside howl loudly like a wild dog.

Kise, noticing that Kasamatsu wasn't answering his question, said honestly with a genuine grin, "Because honestly, I am fucking terrified." The blonde then snickered, which seemed a little weird given the situation they were in, like the blonde was going into hysteria, but Kasamatsu just figured that nothing about Kise was really that normal.

Trying not to let the smile tugging at his lips creep in his voice, he dryly asked, "Of what? The tornado, your bloodthirsty school theory, or the fact that the dust in this room might get over your nice clothes, pretty boy?"

"Neh!" Kise said, sticking his tongue out childishly. "I am not as obsessed with clothes as you might think, Yukio-senpai! Anyway, I am not joking. What if I get sucked up by a tornado and when my family finds my body, I was speared in the chest with a tree branch!"

Kasamatsu shuddered at the gory image Kise just implanted into his brain, a spike of anger going through him once more. Damn it. He knew Kise had a bigmouth and had a tendency to say the wrong thing at the wrong moments, but did the blonde really think it necessary to fill Kasamatsu's mind with random gore in an already scary situation? Plus, now that Kise had brought it up, it made Kasamatsu think of the disturbing subject in the first place.

What if a tornado did crash through and they were sucked up? Kasamatsu didn't want his parents to find his body impaled on a tree branch or smashed underneath a car or whatever. That thought was upsetting. What also made him fearful was the idea of finding Kise's body in that kind of condition.

He never wanted to see that to happen to Kise. That thought made him surprisingly depressed. He didn't want to lose the idiotic blonde. What would happen to their basketball team if Kise suddenly died? He was their star player after all. What would happen to all the denizens of fan girls Kise had collected over the years? Would they mourn him for only a minute before moving onto the next piece of man meat they found? How would Kise's parents react? He'd never seen them and Kise had never talked about them. Were they caring parents who would mourn or indifferent, shitty parents who gave less of a shit about their son? What about the Generation of Miracles? How would they all react knowing that one of their teammates bit the dust and was gone forever? Kasamatsu was pretty sure they were all friends… maybe not the closest anymore, but at least enough to care if one of them died he was sure.

What would happen to him if he lost his friend? He hated to admit it, but Kise had grown on him and he was pretty sure if he lost his friend in such a horrible situation like this, he would be pretty depressed. Who else would tell him crappy jokes on the way home or practice basketball outside of school and practice? Who else would he smack around for being a damn idiot all the time? Who else would he be senpai to? They were supposed to reach it to the top of the charts. Make some basketball history, damn it!

All this talk was upsetting him. He didn't like the idea of death. To him, that was something that was far off. He was still young and youthful after all. He shouldn't be worried about it… and hence why he avoided the subject altogether. But now he was plagued with these ugly thoughts about his death and Kise's death and just death in general.

"Don't joke about that kind of stuff, you moron." Kasamatsu hissed venomously at him, trying to push the thoughts out of his mind.

"Well, who says I was joking in the first place, senpai!" Kise practically squawked, clearly offended at the thought that Kasamatsu thought all he had said was tripe. "I am legitimately frightened here and you are being a jerk! I mean, nature's vacuum cleaner might be my final downfall in the end here!"

"Whatever. Never be someone who tries to calm down others in a serious situation Kise… you'll send everyone in the room into a panic attack. Now shush, and let's see if we can still hear the sirens."

They went silent for a moment and lo and behold, the faint siren was still wailing off in the distance. Kasamatsu and Kise both groaned at that.

"Where the hell is that janitor, guy? I am starting to think he ditched us…" Kasamatsu grumbled under his breath, his arms crossed. It's been nearly half an hour by now…"

"Neh, you are so impatient, Kasamatsu. Perhaps he went down another tunnel. I don't think this little storage room would be enough to hold the whole entire school, now would it?" Kise clucked good-naturedly, but Kasamatsu could sense the boredom in the blonde's tone. The blonde was probably doubting his own reasoning, but Kasamatsu figured it was fair enough to assume.

"This sucks. I don't even know how I am going to be able to finish my fucking Etymology homework at this point." Kasamatsu sighed underneath his breath. The teacher had assigned for them to write some dumb story using all the words they had learned in the vocabulary. He had procrastinated and held it off, since he had loads of other homework to do and the assignment wasn't even due until next week. Being able to write rather fast, he figured that even if he did it on the day before, he would still be able to finish it. But now, it would probably be too late to get anything done without pulling an all-nighter… which Kasamatsu hated pulling since he had to struggle to stay awake during the rest of the day. The most infuriating thing was that he had the homework in his backpack down here but hadn't thought to pack one of his pencils down with him.

He had never been a night owl like most kids. He liked going to bed and waking up early.

"Aww! Senpai is thinking about school even when death my be prominent!" Kise gushed all of a sudden. "Senpai is so smart and studious! I hadn't even thought of my Spanish homework."

"Like you wouldn't of just done it in Study Hall, Ryouta." Kasamatsu retorted dryly.

"Hey, the school is the one that assigned me a Study Hall on first period. They were asking for me to just slack off and do it there. Or to sleep…" Kise said.

"That's not the point of the Study Hall…" Kasamatsu grumbled. He was going to precede to scold Kise, having nothing else to do, when something made him practically yelp with surprise.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!" Kasamatsu shouted as Kise, suddenly got up from the chair and walked over towards Kasamatsu, sitting almost way to close for comfort. Kasamatsu's personal space bubble was being breached far to much for his own comfort.

Kise shrugged and said, "Don't they say in survival situations, your supposed to stay close with the person you are with for safety. Don't be separated?"

"That is more for jungle-type situations or being stranded… not on tornadoes. Plus, we're in the same exact fucking room. We're not separated at all!" Kasamatsu retorted, thumping the blonde on the head. He wasn't used for people being this close. His parents had never been touchy-feely people and any activities involving touch from partners in group projects and stuff made Kasamatsu uncomfortable.

If this information bothered Kise, the blonde didn't show it, nor did he scuffle back. Instead, he inclined on the wall and said, "Shut up, okay? I need some company here!"

Kasamatsu made an effort to scoot away at a good foot away from Kise before he just sat there. This situation sucked so hard. Not only was he trapped with Kise underground, he was stuck with a clingy Kise underground. Oh boy… just his luck, right?

All of a sudden, there was a loud thumping noise as something hit the side of the school building, causing both boys to flinch violently. Kasamatsu actually hit the back of his head against the cement wall a little bit. What in the hell…

"What was that?" Kise asked for him, looking around terrified. "Was that a tornado or like… something from a tornado that flew into the school?"

"I think it was a tree branch or something. There is a huge, old tree right next to the school after all. One of the branches might of fallen off and hit the side." Kasamatsu reasoned. He almost wished that there were windows in the room, just so he could know what was going on outside. He was sticking to his tree branch theory at the moment. But even that didn't provide much comfort. That tree after all was old… and if it was losing some branches, then it might finally lose whatever hold it had on the ground and come crashing down. Especially if strong winds from a tornado came over.

Kasamatsu shivered at the thought of being crushed like a bug, or once again, impaled. He really hoped the janitor had put them in a safe place.

"I am going to be so pissed if I die." Kise muttered all of a sudden. Kasamatsu cocked an eyebrow. He wanted to scold Kise for bringing up the subject of death again, but Kasamatsu was also curious.

"Why?"  
"I didn't even get to prove that I am the best member of the Generation of Miracles." Kise said in a deadpanned tone, a smirk on his face. He should've known…

"I should throw something at you." Kasamatsu said, but he snickered despite it all. Madness and hysteria strikes those who are in dangerous situations, no?

Kise grinned wide at that and said, "Senpai is mean, even when I make him laugh."

"Shut up, Ryouta."

Kise suddenly shifted around - could the blonde not stand still for more than ten minutes? - until he was lying on his stomach. The blonde rested on his elbows, resting his head in his hands. He stared kind of blankly at the wall before saying, "Neh! Senpai, I am bored~!"

Kasamatsu was completely struck dumb at the blonde's statement. Did he really hear what he thought he heard from the blonde? Did Kise really just say that?

"Bored?! Bored?! How can you be bored when we might have a fucking tornado hit us at any moment?!" Kasamatsu practically shrieked. Who said stuff like that?  
"But there is nothing to do. We're just sitting here in a dusty, gray room with nothing to do and you aren't even providing any conversation opportunities!" Kise said accusingly, stretching out now and standing up. Kasamatsu's eyes narrowed slightly as he glared at the blonde.

"Oh, I am sorry for not being entertaining enough for you. What the hell do you suggest we do, pretty boy?" Kasamatsu said sarcastically, folding his arms over his chest.

The way the blonde had perked up with excitement immediately made Kasamatsu feel unsettled. Kasamatsu suddenly had the eerie feeling that he had just done the equivalent of walking on the train tracks right as the train was rushing forward. But despite his whole body screaming that he should take everything he said back, he found himself asking, "What do you suppose we do?"

"Why don't we play a classic? Like Twenty Questions?" Kise suggested proudly. "I haven't played that one in a while…what do you think Yukio-senpai?"

Kasamatsu wasn't sure about it. He knew that that game usually led to people asking more personal questions as it went on, and Kasamatsu didn't like releasing any personal dirt on himself out to people, even friends. They were called secrets because you never told anyone about them. Not display them to the world.

But then again, what else could they do but sit here? Plus, at least this game was somewhat easy and simple. He knew that Kise would probably annoy him into playing a game with him one way or another, so this might be the best course of action. He quickly sighed in defeat.

"Fine, shoot." Kasamatsu grumbled out, bracing himself for the worst.

Kise looked almost shocked that he had agreed so quickly, but nonetheless, the blonde quickly recovered and said, "Okay! Uh… question one! What is your favorite food?"

Simple enough. "Curry. Question Two, favorite animal?"

"Dogs. Golden Retrievers, especially." Kise said immediately. "Question Three, when did you decide that you wanted to play basketball?"

Kasamatsu blinked a little at how fast Kise was moving this game along. They were already backtracking away from the more stereotypical questions now and getting into more personal stuff. Oh well, at least the blonde wasn't tracking into personal territory. Yet, at least.

"Uh, as boring as it sounds, I watched some NBA games and saw a group of the 'cool kids' in the neighborhood playing some street ball, and I thought about doing it myself. I had charged right in thinking I would be as good as Michael Jordan and I thought I could take down anyone who faced me, even those cool kids. Of course, that arrogant thinking when I had no experience whatsoever was exactly what got me my ass kicked when we were actually playing the game. But it made me want to improve, so I guess that is something…"

"And look at you now! You're captain of our team!" Kise said with a grin. "Obviously you moved up in the ranks since then." Kasamatsu had never really thought about it like that… but it made him somewhat happy. He may be no Generation of Miracles player, but he certainly wasn't weak.

"Yeah, I guess your right for once, Ryouta. Question Four…" Kasamatsu began searching for something to ask that was a little personal, seeing if maybe he could make the blonde uncomfortable enough to stop. But he didn't want to purposely dig into too deep shit. "Have you ever been rejected by a girl before? I really am curious."

Kise grimaced a little as he said, "Yes, I did. By a girl named Eula Snow back in fourth grade. I had a big crush on her and would always draw her pictures in class and give her my yogurt during lunch even though it was my favorite part of the meal…"

"Aww, that is adorable." Kasamatsu quipped about amusedly. "You were quite the flirt."

Not that Kasamatsu could really judge. Back when he had been in fourth grade, he hadn't been able to talk to girls. Hell, he still couldn't. Girls made him nervous and stuttery. He didn't know how to act around them. There were many different types after all. Did he act bold and confident like always around them or did he act in a formal and chivalrous manner? In the end, he got stuck in limbo which made awkward sounds spew out instead of actual articulated words.

Kise knew this, but thankfully, the blonde didn't make a comment. Instead, he just continued. "Shut the hell up, let me continue. One day, I had saw some Disney movie and it must of inspired me to try and make a move. So I had picked some tulips and roses that were growing in the school's front garden and handed them to her, asking her to marry me."

"You tried to get hitched? Damn, you move fast in relationships don't you?"

"Again, shut the hell up. I was a dumb fourth grader, okay? It doesn't matter anyway because all she did was take the flowers and told me 'no' and that 'she only hung around me because I gave her the yogurts.' So yeah, I had been played by a gold digger for my yogurt."

Kasamatsu couldn't help but chuckle at that before saying, "I am honestly shocked you got rejected by any girl, what with your denizens of fan girls. Maybe they were searching if you have a yogurt cup or not." The image amused him anyway.

Kise smiled a little at that before he said, "Question Five: Biggest fear?"

"Disappointing the whole team." Kasamatsu said immediately. "That should be the worst fear of any captain."  
"I suspected that much out of you, Yukio-senpai."

"Question Six: Who do you miss the most on your old team?" Kasamatsu asked curiously. He never really questioned about the Generation of Miracles with Kise other than to ask what their special talents were that landed them in the team. But obviously, like mentioned before, even if they weren't close to anymore, he was pretty sure that he still missed them sometimes. At least, he thought anyway.

That one took Kise a while. But after a minute or two of contemplation, he answered honestly, "Either Kurokochhi or Aomenchhi. Both were the ones who basically inspired me to graduate from playing freaking terrible ass soccer and join basketball."

Kasamatsu felt himself frowning with jealousy. He should've really guessed since every conversation the blonde had about the two was practically oozing with admiration. It angered Kasamatsu to no end, though he would never admit it. At least the blonde had never called either of the blue-haired boys his senpai. … Wait, why the hell did he even care so much?

Before he could contemplate this even further, he heard Kise say, "Question Seven: Are there any girls you have a crush on, Yukio-senpai?"

See. There you go. The game always strayed into more personal questions at some point. Well, the blonde never stated he had to give a name. Kasamatu's mind immediately wandered to the smart girl who sat in the front of his AP History class, who was always raising her hand. Fern Mason, that was her name. He had never had a full conversation with her. Hell, he had never had a word with her before… not even any excuse me or his. He had just noticed she was attractive and found if he ever got bored, staring at her for a bit was a good distraction. That could count as a crush or whatever, right? He did want to find the courage to talk to her one day after all… yeah, that counted.

"Yeah. Not naming names though." Kasamatsu said immediately, a warning tone meaning he was serious and that is Kise wanted to continue the game, he better stray away from the subject. Kasamatsu had been expecting the blonde to make some kind of comment or to ask anyway, but he only saw disappointment and what was that… sadness flicker across golden eyes for a second before the blonde perked up a little more, awaiting the next question.

"Question Eight: Dumbest moment?" Kasamatsu asked, trying to revert the game back to simpler questions. This one should be easy for Kise he thought. He had plenty of the blonde logged into his memory right at the moment.

"When I was six, I didn't know see the difference in entering the girl's entryway to the pool from the boys, so just charged into it before my dad could stop me. I learned a few things early after that little experience." Kise said quickly. "Next question."

Kasamatsu was thankful for that.

"Question Nine: Favorite sweet?"

Good. Maybe Kasamatu had restored some order into this game. Maybe he could go through this whole game without sharing any degrading information.

"I don't like sweets that much, but I guess… cake? The vanilla kind, I guess.?"

"Me too."

"What the whole not liking sweets or the vanilla cake?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Both. Well, I like sweets, but I can't like them because of my career so there's the answer to that. But vanilla cake is my favorite." Kise said, pointing it out. "Trust me though, if I was allowed to do so, I would be eating some ice cream all the time. Aominecchi used to be a jerk and tease me with his fucking ice cream all the time."

Kasamatsu found his teeth gritting for some odd reason. There he went talking about Aomine again. What the hell did Kise see in that boy besides as a basketball role model? The guy was a jerk to everyone as far as Kasamatsu had seen. Especially to Kise. But then again… he wasn't either…

Maybe he had mistaken Kise's willingness to make friends with everyone with some eager masochistic tendencies. That would be a weird plot twist, but it would make some strange sense. Kasamatsu made a mental note to watch Kise's behaviors to see if the blonde need some counseling or something.

But either way, Kasamatsu found himself unexplainably jealous… and it was sort of disconcerting for him. Why was he reacting so strongly? He had heard Kise mention once that Aomine once used to be much nicer than he was… but he still didn't approve of the blonde idolizing and admiring the guy like a puppy all the time. Same with Kuroko.

But it shouldn't bother him as much as it was. Damn it. Kasamatsu had to admit, he had felt feelings for the blonde before, but he had always considered the feelings as nothing more than a simple camaraderie.. Or mentor and apprentice kind of relationship if that. But lately, Kasamatsu had found himself plagued with pesky thoughts that maybe his feelings with the blonde went farther than that. But he usually tried to smash those pesky, floating thoughts with a little fly swatter he liked to call Reality, as he knew that the chances the blonde would even return the same kind of feelings were basically slim to none, and that the chances he was misinterpreting his own feelings were far more likely.

I mean, the specialist all say that the age twenty-five is when people's minds fully mature and when they are basically able to differentiate their feelings on something like this. And even though that age was swiftly approaching, it still was a good distance away as far as Kasamatsu was concerned.

He didn't even know if the blonde liked boys. He had thought about approaching the model about the subject, but always found himself never doing so. How were you supposed to ask that kind of question without the person you were asking being immediately suspicious? Even in games like this, it would earn looks. Kasamatsu could feel himself heating up with secondhand embarrassment at just the thought of him stupidly asking and Kise saying no and figuring out that Kasamatsu had a crush on him.

He was pretty sure the steady dynamic they had accumulated over the past year would be completely wrecked at that point, full of cracks of awkwardness and such. Kasamatsu didn't want that. He would rather his feelings be unrequited if that meant destroying the friendship he had with Kise and ruining the team forever. He would walk barefoot on a road of thumbtacks then go through that kind of torture.

Kasamatsu thought the question bit was starting to take forever on Kise's side and looked at the blonde accusingly, only to see the blonde watching him curiously. He threw an equally questioning look back at the blonde and Kise said, "Kasamatsu-senpai! I didn't think asking what your favorite color would be that much of a dilemma for you."

Crap. So Kise had already said the tenth question. He had just missed it. Oh well, at least this game was halfway over and hopefully, the storm on the other hand would be completely over.

"Sorry…" he grumbled out, and he quickly shot back with, "Green. Question Eleven:…" It took Kasamatsu a few moments before he finally grumbled out. "Is there someone you wish you could be together with? I am not asking for names, just curious."

"Yukio-senpai, the crush question had already been said!" Kise whined, making Kasamatsu grit his teeth in annoyance, the boy's fists clenching as he tried to calm his temper a little bit.

"Will you just shut up and answer the damn question!" Kasamatsu snapped. "I promise I will ask something more interesting next round." What that was, Kasamatsu wasn't sure, but if it got Kise to ask the damn question…

"Feh. No fun, but fine." Kise agreed to grudgingly, no doubt curious about what Kasamatsu would ask. Kise then immediately said, "Yes, there is. But I think they will only consider me a friend."

Talk about it…

"I am honestly surprised. You have like… more crushes than most guys could ever dream of getting. How in the hell are you having trouble? Oh… is it Moimoi?" Kasamatsu said, immediately thinking of the gorgeous pink haired girl and her more than ample chest. She used to be Kise's manager and seemed closer to Kuroko and Aomine (them again, damn it!), so maybe Kise was fruitlessly after her. It was weird though. Kasamatsu never noticed him eyeing Moimoi ever, unlike the other guys on the team, including him on occasion. How could he miss them? They were right there!

Kasamatsu was surprised to see a blush dust Kise's face as he snapped. "You said you wouldn't ask, and I am not telling. But I will at least tell you that is not Moimoi. That would just be awkward… plus I think she would personally kill me before we got anywhere."

Then who was it, then? Who in the world was Kise after? He studied the blonde who was idly doodling in the dust with his finger as he tried to think of another question, trying to see if he was really lying about the whole Moimoi thing.

But wait, what if Kise was telling the truth about not liking Momoi? What if he liked Aomine or Kuroko? That would make so much sense and it made Kasamatsu mad. But he didn't want to press to save the disappointment and to save Kise the embarrassment.

"Question Twelve: If the things turned out different who would you rather be trapped down here with me?" Kise asked, cocking his head a little as he asked.

Kasamatsu blinked, thinking about it for a minute. That was kind of an odd question, but Kise himself was rather odd himself, so I guess that answered that the little mystery. Kasamatsu looked at Kise as he simply shrugged and said, "I don't know. I like it here with you. I mean, I don't want to be in this situation in the first place… with anybody, but hey, at least you keep talking and keep my mind off the storm…" And this indeed was true. Kasamatsu had nearly forgotten there was a storm outside. That was probably because he could barely hear the wind anymore, which was probably a good sign but the siren still wailed so he wasn't taking any chances.

He watched as Kise blushed like some sort of shy little moron at that and Kasamatsu had to fight the urge to scold him. He had to admit, it was pretty adorable. He decided to spare the kid's feelings when he heard Kise politely say, "Thank you, Kasamatsu-senpai."

He had even said his full name instead of some kind of stupid nickname. He could give the dog a bone occasionally. It was mean for an upperclassman to constantly pick on the freshmen after all.

Grinning at having shut Kise up for once, Kasamatsu said, "Question Thirteen-"

All of a sudden, Kise popped up once again, back to normal and ready to annoy Kasamatsu once again. "This is the one you said you were going to make interesting! So make sure you follow through with your promise, Yukio-senpai~!"

The way this kid rebounded emotions was almost as good as the way he rebounded in basketball games. He even reverted back to calling Kasamatsu a stupid nickname, just like always.

"Will you shut the hell up, I remembered." Kasamatsu snapped. Okay, so maybe he was lying. He had completely forgotten and didn't know what to say. He quickly scrambled in his mind for something and was surprised that he actually came out with something. Before he could doubt himself, Kasamatsu quickly spit out, "What is your sexuality?"

Kise blinked a little and Kasamatsu immediately explained, "It was the first thing that came to my mind okay, so shut the hell up and answer it!" He was starting to feel the stirrings of a blush form on his face as well. He quickly turned his head and hoped his profile would hide it until it went down.

"I like boys and girls." Kise immediately said, making Kasamatsu practically freeze. He noticed the blonde was looking away slightly, but otherwise said in a deadpanned serious tone. "I am bi. But… I prefer boys to be quite honest."

Kasamatsu blinked at that. No hesitation, not stuttering. Kise just had flat out told him. He was honestly shocked. He was also somewhat not surprised by Kise's answer. It would explain why Kise never really took that much interest when it came to all the fan girls that harassed him twenty-four-seven. But he also knew why Kise had never really come out to any of his teammates.

Kasamatsu was pretty sure that his teammates were all pretty much equal to all love, but still, Kise probably didn't want to risk it. If one of them happened to be bigoted, then he could make life hell for Kise on the team. That was why Kasamatsu never came out to anyone either about being bi.

And then, on cue, Kise said, "Promise you won't tell anyone, Yukio-senpai?"

Kasamatsu immediately nodded. "I promise."

"Question Fourteen: Does it bother you that I am bi, Yukio-senpai?"

Kasamatsu found himself alarmed at the sudden insecurity that had seeped into Kise's voice. Kise always had some kind of emotion in his voice, being basically an open book. He would whine, get eager, show disappointment, show impatience, and many other things. But he had never once heard Kise sound so unconfident and sad. It made Kasamatsu almost feel like a douche for even mentioning it.

He scooted closer to the blond, who he noticed immediately tensed, but fortunately, didn't scoot away. Then he flicked the blonde's forehead and said, "Of course not, moron. I'm bi too…"

Kise had yelped at the stinging sensation now flaring on his forehead, raising his hand to massage the sore spot. But when he heard Kasamatsu's comment, he perked up in curiosity and relief as he said, "Really? You didn't need to tell me that. I wasn't the one who asked the question…"

"Well, when your moping around like a baby thinking I am some sort of homophobic snitch, I have to teach you a lesson, you dummy."

"Ah, senpai's so cruel." Kise said in fake sad tone before saying. "I guess it is my turn. Question Fifteen: Are there any boys you have a crush on, Yukio-senpai?"

Kasamatsu glared at him dangerously, asking. "Didn't you already ask me this earlier in the game? And didn't you say you wouldn't press?"

Kise quickly sat up with interest as he said. "But that was with girls, Yukio-senpai. Now that I know that you also like boys, I want to know. Plus, I am not pressing. I never said say names did I? No, it is merely a simple yes or no question."

Kasamatsu huffed as he thought about all the nights he spent trying to sort out his feelings towards Kise recently and found himself growing nervous. Why was he getting so antsy? Like Kise mentioned, he didn't have to mention names. So it wasn't like Kise was going to find out.

Kasamatsu was beginning to wonder if he did want to tell Kise about his feelings. He wanted to confess his feelings of course, but fear kept him back. Not just the fear of rejection either. It was the risk of losing their friendship. Just because Kise was a super friendly kid, didn't mean he would be good for an emotional, substantial relationship. And if it didn't work out and they broke up… well, what would happen?

Kasamatsu knew of stories where couples had broken up, but it had been a mutual agreement, and they were still really good friends. He knew people who had dated their friends and practically ended up separating and destroying a whole sect of friends because of the bitter feelings left after the break up, even when they had agreed to still remain friends.

Love was a complicated spider web of emotions. Things got tangled and mixed up all the time. But then again, love was intricate and beautiful, and took time to shape up. Plus, Kasamatsu had heard from countless psychological blogs and shows and stuff that relationships that had budded from friendships are most likely the ones that will last the longest and will work out in the end.

But still, Kasamatsu wanted to be a little weary still. He was not one who trusted easy. "Yes, I do."

Kise's eyes flickered with interest like embers to a fire, but Kasamatsu was grateful when he held off saying whatever he was going too. Kise at least knew boundaries somewhat.  
"Question Sixteen: Does the person you have a crush on go to this school?" Kasamatsu asked, looking pointedly at Kise. He wanted to see if it was indeed one of the Generation of Miracles Kise had a crush on, that way, Kasamatsu didn't foolishly lead himself into false hope.

"Yes, they got to this school." Kise said hesitantly. He didn't say anymore comments to Kasamatsu's question, instead, he just continued the game. "Question Seventeen: What color hair does your crush have?"

Kasamatsu licked his lips nervously, figuring he somewhat deserved this since he had also pried into Kise's crush life. Besides, even though the answer would make it fairly obvious, it still didn't point exactly to Kise. "Blonde. Question Eighteen: Is your crush on the team?"

"Man, this got centered around crushes fast. But yes…" Kise said, looking away. Kasamatsu found his heart pounding slightly as he found himself almost closing in. Subconsciously, he found himself moving closer towards Kise, forcing the blonde to make eye contact with him. He could see nervousness settling into the blonde's yellow eyes and Kasamatsu was pretty sure his didn't look any better.

Kise suddenly swallowed and shut his eyes… looking like he was bracing himself for something before finally he grunted and immediately began speaking quickly.

"Question Nineteen: Am I your crush, Yukio-senpai?!"

This was it. The blonde had gotten it. Kasamatsu found his heart dropping slightly with fear - or was it rising with elation? - but he also found excitement and adrenaline coursing through him. He knew that this meant nothing. It was just the boy guessing if he was the one crushing on Kise. For all Kasamatsu knew, Kise's crush was another teammate altogether. But Kasamatsu at that very moment, did not care. He was moving in. This was probably going to be his only chance after all.

Without another word, he found himself grabbing a fistful of Kise's hair and before the blonde could even react, he pressed his lips against the others, locking them on. Kise obviously flinched in surprise at first, but Kasamatsu was happy to see that the blonde eventually started kissing back, the blonde's eyes becoming half-lidded and hazy as he moaned deliciously in the kiss.

Kasamatsu felt the blonde's hand crawl behind his back, massaging his shoulders as Kise gripped for support, pressing back equally as hard in the kiss. Kasamatsu practically was ecstatic when he felt Kise bravely stick his tongue in. Teeth clicked and tongues wrestled for dominance before Kise eventually gave in, letting Kasamatsu in.

Kasamatsu didn't want it to end, but eventually the need for oxygen became a lot stronger than the need to continue kissing Kise and he pulled off.

Kasamatsu bravely looked at Kise and saw that the towheaded kid's face was flushed a little, his expressions suddenly shy. Then, before he knew it, Kise grinned cheekily up at him and said, "I will take that as a yes, then?"

Kasamatsu didn't understand this kid. How could he make it so that Kasamatsu wanted to kiss him all over… yet also wanted to smack him around. God, this kid was an enigma.

Glaring his answer, Kise chuckled and said, "Kasamatsu-senpai is so straight-forward, neh! What's your last question?"

Oh yeah, they were still playing the game. Kasamatsu was about to ask when something caught his attention. The sirens… they weren't going off anymore.

Kise must've noticed the expression as he began listening in too and he said, "It's all over Kasamatsu-kun! We survived."

"Indeed we did…" Kasamatsu nodded, and immediately picked up his bag and began walking over towards the exit of the basement. The janitor had only said he needed to stay until the sirens died off and that was exactly what Kasamatsu planned to do.

"Wait! Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise cried out, standing up from his spot on the floor.

Hearing the desperate tone in the freshmen's voice, Kasamatsu looked back and asked, "What is it, Ryouta?"

"You need to ask the final question!" Kise whined, as if the fact that Kasamatsu refused to finish the silly game was a matter of life or death. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes at that. But he decided to appease the blonde anyway and give a question.

"Question Twenty : Does this mean we're dating or not?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. This fic was based on some real life events that had occurred to me when the area I was was under some high tornado warnings. Luckily we were all fine and it inspired this. Hope you enjoyed! Critique is always wanted.**


End file.
